Seven Days
by edwardloveslamb
Summary: What happens when Edward leaves Bella with Emmett and Jasper for a whole week? Will Edward be able to find her? Or will Jasper and Emmettt take their fun too far? Just updated! STORY NOTTTT FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1

Bella's POV

"Maybe I shouldn't leave."

Edward was _trying _to pry my fingers loose from his shirt. For a strong vampire, he can sometimes be weak. I assumed that this only happened around me, seeing as he broke a lamp post last week by **accident.**

"No, you'll have to leave eventually, I guess. I mean, if you kill me by mistake, it could be blamed on me because I didn't let you hunt."

Edward smiled, and I sighed. My boyfriend was perfect. His perfect body, politeness, courtesy, and his lips…..

Edward needed to hunt though, and normally, I let him go easily. Though I missed him terribly, he needed to control his cravings, and his older and much bigger brother, Emmett, often threatened that they could eat me instead. I was being difficult tonight for three reasons though. One is that I _**HATE **_being away from Edward, seeingas he is my true love. Two is that everyone in the Cullen family, apart from Emmett and jasper, were visiting Tanya's family in Denali for a week after hunting. And the third reason? Edward will be around beautiful women for a week.

Seven days.

Seven days with Emmett and Jasper.

Seven of being mocked about my klutziness, and having my emotion be tampered with.

Oh, this would be bad. I groaned. Last time I was left with these two, I broke my arm playing "extreme charades "with Emmett. That was a story the emergency room would NEVER forget. Edward grimaced, obviously remembering this too.

I took a deep breath, and smiled my best smile.

"Don't worry Edward, I'll be fine. I mean it will be fine." I smiled again for the carefree effect. I hoped he would buy this.

A relived expression flashed on Edward's face. "Oh love, thank you for understanding. I already warned the boys that if they try ANYTHING", he let a low growl slip in between, "that I will personally kill them."

I smiled. Oh, my Edward. "Well then, I'm sure they'll be careful. " I hoped they would, but highly doubted this. "So, when are you leaving?" I asked, kissing my way down this throat.

I immediately felt him tense, and looked up at his face. Edward's topaz eyes turned guilty. Even grimacing, he STILL looked like an angel. He sighed.

"Well love, I'm actually leaving right now."

As if on cue, a car horn honked from outside. I glanced at my clock; it was 11:47 p.m. Charlie would be in a deep sleep by now, so there was no need to worry. I let go of his shirt slowly. I tried to put on a brave face. Edward, noticing my effort, kissed my lips gently. He pulled away, too quickly and my lips went into a pout. He let out a low chuckle.

"I love you my Bella. Don't hesitate to call me if you need anything please."

He started towards the window, then stopped.

Edward turned to look at me, his angels face in a smirk.

"Oh and Bella?"

I was confused, but answered, "Yes Edward?"

"Do be careful, love."

And with that, he jumped silently through the window. I sighed, hugging my knees to my chest. I closed my eyes, imagined Edward playing my lullaby, and drifted to sleep……

I had the feeling I was being watched. I didn't know what time it was, but I knew Edward wasn't there. I considered sleeping the whole day….. No. I opened my eyes and screamed. I expected Charlie to come running in, a gun in his arms and his face purple. I then remembered Charlie wasn't home, he left for a security conference in L.A. early this morning. He would be gone for two weeks. Oh course , now I needed him…..

"Wakey, wakey Bellaboo!"

I stared into two sets of golden eyes, which I identified as Jasper's and Emmett's. Suddenly, I hoped desperately that Edward was his overprotective, paranoid self, and came home early.

**This is my first fanfic, please read and review!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Emmett's POV

"Bella, are you gonna get up, or do I have to drag you out of bed?" I asked.

I couldn't wait for her to get up, this plan needed to start NOW!!!

Bella looked like a deer in the headlights, not that she normally didn't. I could feel that the grin on my face kept getting bigger. Huh, and here I thought she'd be glad to see me… I pushed that though aside and turned to my evil accomplice.

"Jasper, my brother, what is our little Bellaboo feeling right now?"

Jasper sighed, obliviously frustrated at me for asking this, but then his face lit up and his grin matched mine.

"Well Emmett, our little Bella is feeling confused, scared", he paused to laugh at this, "and now…. angry?" Jasper questioned.

Bella laid there for another minute, then abruptly sat up, and sprung up from her bed. She turned to face us, and the look on her face was so priceless, I wish I had a camera.

Jasper seemed to agree with this, as he was trying hard not to laugh.

"Why am I angry?!?" she screeched. We both stepped back, not out of fear for _us_, but afraid she would hurt herself, and then Edward could blame us.

"Well, let's see. Edward is gone for a week and now you two, two….. MORONS," Jasper and I burst out laughing when she said this, her expression was sooo funny, "are in my bedroom, at "she swiftly glanced at the clock, " 5 A.M!!!??? YES I AM ANGRY!!!!!! AND JASPER!" She wheeled around to face only him. His face then turned fearful, "STOP SENDING WAVES OF CALM AT ME!!!!!!"

Jasper grinned and so did I. Of course Edward would kill me, but it would be worth it. Bella was panting, apparently, her speech tired her out. I eyed Jasper, that being our cue to start phase 2 . He put a hand on Bella's shoulder trying to get her to sleep. We couldn't risk her trying anything that might cause attention.

"What the hell are you doing? I DON'T WANT TO SLEEP, I WANT TO KNOW WHY YOU TWO ARE IN MY BEDROOM!!!!!!??" Bella yelled. This was too funny.

After a second, Bella slumped over into Jasper's waiting arms. I grabbed a bag, filled it with Bella's clothes and products from her bathroom.

"Ready to go Jazz? Oh, wait, I'll leave note for Charlie."

I copied Bella's writing onto paper, telling Charlie that Bella would be at our house, for a sleepover. And not to call. THAT would be the worst thing that could happen. Other then Eddie Boy killing me of course.

Jasper carried Bella, bridal style, outside, and then placed her in the back of the car, before tying up her hands and feet.

"Emmett, you do realize that we are dead men when Edward comes back, right?"

I smiled.

"teah, but Edward will forgive us soon, I hope."


	3. Chapter 3

Jasper's POV

Bella was lying in the back seat of the car with me. Her head was on my lap, and I tried so hard to not inhale her scent. Killing my baby sister was NOT part of the plan. At least I didn't think it was part of the plan. But you never really know with Emmett….

I had my hand on her arm, so she would stay asleep. Her emotions though, were overpowering. She was definitely angry and scared, for which I felt guilty. Bella was a fragile _human, _so easy to manipulate. She was no match for an average human, let alone a vampire. Emmett apparently did for feel guilty, as he was singing "I'm a Barbie Girl", at the top of his lungs.

"Wrapped_ in plastic, IT'S SO FREAKIN' FANTASTIC!!!!"_

"_You can brush __**my, **__undress me EVERYWHERE!!!"_

I sighed. Poor Emmett still wanted to be a pop star.

"Em, those aren't the words."

"Yeah, but that's okay. You're just of me because I can come up with freakin' fantastic lyrics!!!"

Emmett's face was stretched into a HUGE grin. I could feel his excitement. I laughed. Emmett had his moments.

"Edward. I feel so safe in the meadow."

Emmett pulled over on the highway. His grin disappeared, and his excitement was gone. Now, all felt was fear. I grinned, amazed that someone like _Emmett _was scared of Edward.

"Em, it's okay. Bella is just talking in her sleep. Keep driving. I'll handle her, okay?"

Emmett nodded seriously, then started singing the "Hoedown, Throw down".

"Edward, they're gonna kill me!!! Don't try and save me though. I love you so much."

Oh no!! Bella thinks that we're trying to kill her? That is NOT supposed to happen. This week was supposed to be fun. I HOPED Emmett wasn't thinking of killing her. But you never know with Emmett….

Wait. If Alice saw this…..

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!!!!

Of course she saw this. I looked at the number. It _was _Alice. At that same moment, Bella woke. I realized that I had moved my hand, so I could open the phone. Bella had a look of pure fury on her face. I could feel the anger coming off of her. We all stared at each other for a moment, and then Emmett broke the silence.

"Hi Bellaboo!! Have a good sleep?"

Bella took a deep breath. And turned to face me.

"What the HELL did you do to me?" she asked her tone clipped and angry.

We both sat there, staring at each other, as Emmett's excitement grew. Obviously hoping for a fight. I growled at him. Bella looked out the window, looked backed at us, and before we could blink, she flew out the door, leaving us awestruck.


	4. Chapter 4

Emmett's POV

I was so stupid. Like, stupider than the time I thought I could get the ducks to talk to Rose. (That didn't work btw.) Wait, did I seriously just think BTW? Oh god, I'm Turing into Rose.

With Bella being asleep, I didn't even _think_ about locking the car doors. No we were REALLY dead. Rose might even want to kill me. Bella was in our possession, we were to watch, feed, and play with her. Now we didn't even know where she WAS!!! Jasper's face reflected mine. We were both whiter than ever, if possible. We were both worried; she was our little sister for crying out loud!! And fear, that we might be dead even before we find Bella. We love d Bella, of course, and Edward was going to MARRY her, but if he didn't have a bride…

"Emmett, pull over. NOW!!!"

Uh, yeah. Now jasper was mad.

I did as I was told, feeling the need to obey Jasper without any remarks. Both Jasper and I looked into the forest, hoping to see Bella. We both shook our heads. Nothing. Maybe she could run WITHOUT falling. Huh. Bella always surprises me. Like that one time, when we went to the Water Park and Bella decided to wear a small bikini, without Edward permission …

"EMMETT!! What are you thinking about? I feel giddiness and curiosity coming off of you!"

Oh, oops. Guess now not the time for that.

Jasper turned to glare at me.

"I'm not even going to START to tell you how you should've locked the doors. We should've told Bella how we were taking her to New York for the week, rather than kidnapping her. But even THAT doesn't matter right now. This does."

I turned my whole body around so I could see the phone Jasper was holding up. There was a text, from Edward.

_Em and Jazz,_

_I know I TOLD you not to leave the house with Bella, but obviously you did. Alice told me you kidnapped her. DO NOT HARM HER OR I WILL KILL YOU!! And I WILL find you two. Also, Alice see's some nomads passing through the meadow. Please keep her away from them and keep my Bella safe. Oh, and Emmett, Barbie Girl is soo old._

_E_

"Hey!! Barbie girl is NOT OLD!!" I yelled, upset by his words.

"EMMETT!! Didn't you read this? Where did Bell say she felt safe? And where are the BLOOD DRINKING nomads going?" Jasper screamed.

I stared at the text, and then remember what Bella had said,

"_Edward. I feel so safe in the meadow."_

I froze. Bella was going to the meadow. We were far away, almost in New York, but I didn't doubt Bella to find a way home. She did have Edward charge card. I started the car, turned around, managing to hit two cars I the process, and sped back to Forks at 120 km/h. My baby sister was in trouble.

**A/N**

**Hey guys!! Thanks for reading. I promise to have another chapter up tomorrow, but need at least SIX REVIEWS!!! Oh, and any ideas for the next chap?**


	5. Chapter 5

Bella's POV

**THIS CHAPTER ID EDACATED TO THE WONDERFUL READER: TwilightNatty!! Your ideas will be here soon!! ******

I started running about 5 minutes ago. I was starting to wonder why Emmett and Jasper had not come after me. I didn't exactly plan on doing this, but they were kidnapping me for God sake! I kept running, amazed that I had not fallen yet. Maybe my legs wouldn't always betray me. Emmett probably got a kick out of that. My goal was to try and run to a store, or find a person that could drive me to the airport. In my pajama pants (which I was STILL wearing, due to the fact that neither of them, other than maybe Emmett, would want to see me almost naked) there was a charge card, which Edward had probably slipped in last night, in case of a situation like this.

I was almost out of breath, and sat down on a rock to catch my breath. I thought about what they might have done to me. Throw me in an ocean? Tie me to a chair and push me down seven flights of stairs? They obviously hated me, and wanted to kill me. Oh, how I wished Edward was here. At that moment I heard a beeping noise, and realized I didn't have a phone. Then where was it coming from. I got up, and slowly looked at my surroundings. No one was there. I didn't really know where I was. A forest sure, but was I in Italy or Montana? How long was I asleep?

I started to walk forwards, hoping to find something that could help me with my sense of direction and time. I was so focused on straight ahead; I didn't see the tree branch below me.

"OWW! Oh perfect blood."

I then saw a hand reaching out to me. Not thinking, I grabbed it, and looked up into the face of a smiling man. Oh. I expected to see a wickedly grinning Jasper or Emmett.

"Uh, hello. Sorry to bug you, I just…. f-fell…."

The man started laughing. He didn't seem intent on killing me. That was one good thing.

"Sorry? This is a free land. My name is Derek, I was just hiking up here, and then saw you. Are you hurt?"

I didn't hear an accent, so I figured I was still In the U.S. This man was nice. But I don't think I could tell him that I was kidnapped by two sadistic vampires, wanting to kill and torture me , and were my BROTHERS while laughing at my gorgeous boyfriend's grief.

"I'm fine, thanks. Ummm, where are we."

Derek smiled when I asked him this. "We are at Karsh reserve. This is probably one of the nicest trails in the outskirts of New York."

New York? What was I doing here? I needed to get home though…..

"Oh, well, thanks. Do you think you could help me with something? I'm a tourist, and I was heading home, but then I wanted to stop here, seeing as it is the nicest trail here." I paused to smile at him, "My cab left me here, and now I need to get to the airport. I'm from Forks, Washington."

Derek's face turned thoughtful. Please don't let him be a creep, or kidnapper, or rapist….

"Forks? Well, I've never heard of it. But you know what? The trail is pretty long, so I'm going to stop here. If you'd like, I could drive you to the airport. It's about fifteen minutes away."

I breathed a sigh of relief. He seemed like a really nice man.

"Thank you so much! I really appreciate this."

Derek's face starched into a huge grin. Oh and I think this is yours Isabella."

Isabella? How did he know my name? I reached out to his hand, probably a mistake, but smiled when I accepted what he was holding.

"I think this fell out when you fell. You might need it at the airport."

"Thank you Derek. You are a good man."

His signaled his hands toward the clearing, and we started to walk. We talked about Forks and New York, my trips and his job. We finally reached his car, a small minivan. Her opened the truck, and pulled out a first aid kit. Derek banged my hand, and though I was little uncomfortable, I let him proceed. I wish Edward was doing this. Derek walked to the side of the car and opened the door for me. I smiled graciously. We drove in silence to the airport, and when he reached the entrance he stopped. I turned to face him.

"Thank you. For everything you did for me today. I hope your job works out for you."

Derek smiled again. "No problem, _Bella_. Have a safe trip back, now."

And with that being said, I stepped out of the car, walked up to the counter, and got a ticket to Washington. I would have to take a cab to get back home, but that was okay. Only two hours until my flight. Derek gave me a ten dollar bill, so I didn't have to use my charge card for little purchases. I greatly appreciated this, because, now I could grab something to eat.

I bought myself a Coke, and a chicken sandwich. When I was done, I still had four dollars in change left. It then hit me. I could Edward on a payphone. I picked up the phone, dialed Edward's number and waited.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Sorry for the spelling mistakes and word errors. Please just go with it! And thanks for the support!**

Edward's POV

I was just about to finish off the mountain lion I was holding down, when my phone rang. It expected it to start playing "My Life Would Suck without you", the ringtone Bella had chosen for herself. Everyone one in the family had a ringtone. Emmett's was "Too Sexy for my Shirt", Rosalie's was "Womanizer", Alice's was "Soulmate", Jasper's was "Free Fallin'", and Carlisle's was "Life is Beautiful". Esme had me make a lovely piano composition, but yet, as the phone rang, no ringtone went off. I picked up the phone, and saw some unfamiliar number. I still picked it up, and then I heard that beautiful voice.

"Edward?"

If my heart could beat, it would have lurched out of my chest.

"Bella, love? Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

I heard her sigh and a "_Flight 103 will be leaving in 5 minutes. All passengers please board." _

"Yeah, Edward, I'm fine. I know you're in Canada, but long story short, your brothers tried to kill me, I escaped, and now I'm on a flight back to Forks."

I growled. Emmett and Jasper were dead. They tried to my Bella!

"Okay Bella, I'm going to come home just-"

Her voice cut me off.

"Edward, my flight is leaving. I gotta go. I love you and please don't come home. I'll be fine."

Her voice was cut off. I finished the mountain lion, and ran to tell Alice. Bella would be unprotected in Forks. With no vampires to defend her, but to harm her instead.

Bella's POV

I stepped the plane, the trip had been very nice. Of course, with Edward's credit card I could fly in first class. There was no on there to greet me, no hugs or "_I missed you, love!"_ from Edward. I realized then, how even though he was overprotective, and obsessive, and beautiful, and smart…. I loved him with all my life.

I had bought some clothes at the airport in New York, and didn't stand out as much in grey sweats and a t-shirt. I didn't have any luggage, so I just walked right outside and waited for my cab to come. When it did, I found out it would cost $80 dollars, but I didn't mind. I sat there, in silence, when we passed this trail, and something caught my eye.

"WAIT!! STOP!!!!" I screamed.

The car lurched to a stop. And the driver looked at me like I was mental. For all I knew, I probably was.

"I'm really sorry, but could you drop me off here instead?"

The walk wouldn't be that far back to my house, and if I needed to, I'd call another cab.

I handed the bewildered driver his money, then hopped out of the cab, making sure I had my credit card. I walked up to the path, and smiled. I was going to go to our meadow.

**REALLY SHORT!!! There will be another long chapter with lots of action later today though!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey!! Seeing as I'm only thirteen and this is my first fanfic, there is bound to be some mistakes. Here's some answers though**

**BrightBlueSunnys.: yeah.. I should be able to re-read them! I'm gonna try to start doing that! Thanks**

**Charlie **_**is**_** away for two weeks, maybe that wasn't as clear as it should've been**

**Oh and why didn't they run after her? You'll find in the next few chapters**

**Whiteshade24: I really just wanted to do a story with Emmett and jasper, and though it might not be realistic, it's fun to read!**

Emmett's POV

I had sped my way back to Forks in exactly 3 hours and 43 minutes. We hadn't seen Bella along the way, and we were starting to become really worried. We both just sat there, with television on for background noise. Finally I said something.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" I whispered.

Jasper frowned. "I really hope so. It is kind of our fault though." Jasper said quietly.

The phone rang. We both stared at it for couple of seconds. Jasper then sighed, and picked it up. He mumbled a "hi", then put the phone on speaker.

"Hey Eddie Boy, how are you?", I said half-heartedly.

I heard a growl on the other line.

"_Emmett and Jasper, you two are dead. Literally. Now when she last called me-"_

"Whoa. She called you? From where?" I asked, curious.

"_The airport. She said she was heading back to Forks. Her flight should've been there by now."_

Jasper looked like he was about to pass out. I felt so scared. I had never been this scared, even when James was hunting Bella.

Jasper was the first to speak. "Well, Edward we're in Forks and Bella's not at either house."

" _EDWARD!!!!!!"_

Jasper face turned into panic. We both knew that was Alice's voice. Was _she_ okay? Had she seen something? Was she about to yell at us?

"_I just had a vision. Bella…. Bella, s-she's in the meadow. With the nomads."_

Before anyone could say anything, Jasper and I ran to the meadow. By the sounds of it, no one was on the phone anymore.

Alice's POV

In the middle of hunting, Edward's phone rang. I stopped, then saw a picture of Bella in the meadow, surrounded my nomads, in my head. I ran, as fast as I could to Edward, screaming his name along the way. Bella was my little sister, and my best friend. She was my Barbie. I loved her. He looked down at me, his face full of shock.

"I just had a vision. Bella…. Bella, s-she's in the meadow. With the nomads."

Edward froze. I saw (in a vision) that Emmett and Jasper were running to the meadow.

"Edward," I said quietly, "We need to go NOW. If we want to save her."

Edward stood there for exactly another three seconds, and then started to run. I went to Rosalie first.

"Rose, w-we got to go. B-Bella is with nomads."

Rose looked at me with a look of disgust and fury.

"And miss this wedding for Bella? Yeah, I don't even _like_ her Alice. We promised Tanya."

I snarled at her, and she took a step back. I managed to pull myself together long enough to say,

"Fine Rose. You don't want to help your _little sister_, don't. Don't expect her to like you though either."

I started to run, leaving Rosalie there, shock on her face.

"Alice, wait." She whispered, but I could still hear.

I wheeled around in her direction.

"What Rose? I gotta go NOW."

She looked embarrassed and sad now. "Can I come?"

I softened a bit. "Sure, but we have to leave now."

We both started to run, leaving our prey, and the wedding behind.

Rosalie's POV

Alice had come to me in a panic. Bella was in danger, AGAIN, and wanted me to help, AGAIN. First James and now, she ran into nomads. Edward made a big mistake trying to give Bella independence. He left Jasper and Emmett with Bella, because he knew that they wouldn't really look after her. Bella always complained how he was overprotective, which he truly WAS, and he wanted her happy. Ugg, his relationship with her was so, _unnatural. _ Maybe that's another reason to hate her. Well, maybe I don't really HATE her, but she's just making such a big mistake!! Bella has it all!! She can have kids, she can eat, and she can love someone without the fear of killing them. But Bella really was in danger, and I would help. THIS time. Alice and I had been running for a while now, and we were going to meet up with Edward, Emmett, and Jasper. For some reason, I hope we weren't too late.


	8. Chapter 8

Bella's POV

I got out of the cab, apologizing to the cab driver once again. I handed him three twenties, and ran across the road, managing to fall on the way. I had scraped my palm, but I didn't care. I was at our meadow.

I had gotten to know the path pretty well, and traveled along it with no problem. Edward normally insisted on carrying me, he always seemed to enjoy the expression on my face. It walked swiftly, wanting to get to the meadow as quick as possible, so I could wait for Edward. Surely Alice would see me there, and send Edward, who would freak out about what Jasper and Emmett did. I smiled, wishing I could see him sooner.

It was sunny and warm out, a rare experience for the people of Forks. I would get to see my Edward sparkle, I loved that….

I saw the light streaming in from the clearing. I broke into a sprint, and though I tried not to fall, I did. I scraped my knee this time, but thankfully, there was no blood. I hated seeing Edward in pain. I walked towards the sun, as if was calling out to me. I stepped into the meadow and was shocked at what I saw. There were two boys, well men I guess, standing there, sparkling in the sunlight.

Edward's POV

I ran as fast as I could, determined to prevent Alice's vision from happening. What if I was too late? Bella would die with no one to protect her. Emmett and Jasper would have to beg to live if that did happen.

Alice and Rosalie were not far behind me.

"Edward_, don't be too hard on Rose for what she said. She's here now, that's what important."_, Alice thought.

"_Oh, she better not die. Then Edward will be depressed. He can just find a new girl. What's so special about Bella anyways…?"_ Rosalie thought.

I growled at her. How could nobody see how pretty, smart and attractive Bella was? Of course there was Mike Newton, but to me, he didn't count. The things he thought about _my _Bella….

We were almost In Forks when we caught her scent.

"Must have been driving along here", Alice said.

"Yes, well, now we need to get to the meadow. Emmett and Jasper are waiting for us."

Jasper's POV

There stood Bella in the meadow. Emmett and I were in the forest, finding a good angle to attack from. The two vampires that stood there were excited, they had found their prey. They were also curious to what a human was doing here. They took one step forward, Bella took one back. She was so afraid, afraid to die….

Emmett though, was feeling excited.

"Why are you so excited? That' our _sister _out there!" I whispered.

Emmett looked sheepish. "Well, we get to kill some vampires, and that's SO much cooler than singing Barbie Girl."

I sighed. Emmett could be so clueless to danger sometimes.

The vampires had caught up with Bella, and were assessing her. One of the men, the one with tousled blonde hair, reached out his hand, and stroked Bella's cheek. The other one with dark skin, laughed. I expected Emmett to laugh and make fun of Bella, but he was angry.

Bella jumped back, falling over in the process. She started to sob.

"Please, just kill me now. Please", she sobbed.

Emmett walked right into them meadow and I quickly followed. I felt relief radiating from her. We ran over to Bella, and Emmett picked her up. She looked so small being cradled in his arms.

I heard footsteps coming from the other end of the meadow. Emmett and I, and the two other vampires, turned our head toward the noise. Bella was the last to turn her head, and squinted to try and see what we were.

Rosalie, Edward, Alice, Esme, and Carlisle emerged from the forest. They all ran, towards us. Emmett passed Bella into Alice's arms. Alice, Rosalie, and Esme comforted Bella, brushing her hair out of her face, and hugging her. Bella started to seem embarrassed, but kept sobbing. I sent waves of calm toward her. Emmett, Edward, Carlisle, and I, stepped towards the nomads.

"Hey girlies!" Emmett said.

We all sighed. You can always count on Emmett to break the silence and seriousness of the situation.

Edward sighed again. He felt annoyed.

"Emmett, could you PLEASE stop singing "I Know You Want Me" in your head? It's EXTEMELY annoying."

Emmett grinned. Carlisle sighed. I laughed. Rosalie, of course, muttered idiot.

Edward, however, took a step forwards.

"You hurt my Bella. Now I hurt you."

They took a step back.

"_Your _Bella? You mean this human is your… your… girlfriend?" the man with dark skin asked.

"No. She's not. She's my_ fiancée_."

The vampire snarled and took a step towards Edward. Both slipped into a crouch. Emmett stepped in between them.

"Are you crazy?" the one with blonde hair asked.

"Awww come on guys!! Can't we get this over with? Here I'll help you." Emmett now faced the other vampires. "Okay, long story short. Edward is going to kill you, so just don't run, okay? It will just be a waste of time. We are vegetarians, so we won't eat my brother's fiancée. We are a screwed up family, with weird powers. Questions answered? Now can we get going? Rose and I want to-"

"EMMETT!!!!!" Rosalie screeched.

Emmett turned his head away in shame, but a huge grin was on his face.

I turned to Alice. "Don't let her watch."

She nodded pressing Bella's face into Esme's shoulder.

Emmett and I stepped forward while Carlisle started to prepare a fire, so we burn the pieces. A snarl ripped through my throat, surprising myself. We all sprung, and attacked the two vampires. They fought at first, but then gave up. A stench filled the air, but we were done. Edward ran to Bella, picked her up into her arms. She was asleep now, probably tired from the day. She was feeling scared though. Why? The danger was gone. Without a word, not even from Emmett, we all ran home.

**ANOTHER CHAPTER SOON!!! Ideas please? Oh and need 20 reviews to post it!!**


	9. Chapter 9

Edward's POV

Bella now lay asleep in my arms. Her face was stained with tears. I had carried her home, to our house. Bella would never be left alone again. In sighed, and carried her up to my bedroom. She curled up in the sheets, a small smile on her lips. I smiled too, knowing that she was happy and safe.

I took a deep breath, turned around then headed down stairs to face Emmett and Jasper. They both sat on the couch, their faces full of guilt and remorse.

"Edward, we can-"

I cut Jasper short. "Explain?" I said in a cold voice. "Yeah, I really want to hear this." I laughed without humor.

"You both do realize she almost _died._ Why didn't you run after her?"

Emmett spoke this time. "Well, Bella already ran out of the car, attracting attention. We looked through the car, but didn't see her. Do you really think that it wouldn't attract attention if people saw two men, running at an inhuman speed, chasing a girl?"

I sighed. Emmett did have a point.

That still didn't change how I felt.

"Outside. Now." I said.

Esme hurried into the living room. She looked worried.

"Edward, what these two did was inexcusable, but I will _not_ allow you to kill, or harm them. They will be punished. Emmett, you cannot be with Rosalie for a week, unless under my supervision. Jasper, all of your war books will be taken away for a week. Oh, and both of you will have to apologize to Bella and go shopping with Alice. For a day. This all starts tomorrow. " We all looked at Esme. Alice squealed "YES!!" from upstairs.

Esme silently walked out of the room.

"Well, Esme punishment is much worse than what I would have done."

Jasper spoke. "Edward, man, we really _are_ sorry. Our approach to a fun week wasn't really that good. And of course, we will apologize to Bella. She deserves to know we are sorry and what we planned to do."

"_Man, if we will ever get to babysit sit Bellaboo again. It would've been fun. I suppose they're not going to that wedding now."_ Emmett thought.

"No, we aren't going. We did send Tanya a gift though."

Jasper's face lit up. Not another idea.

"Edward, you feel quite dreadful. I was just wondering there is supposed to be a storm tomorrow and if it's okay, we could play baseball….." Jasper started.

I grinned. Stupid emotions. He used his power quite often, to get his way.

"Sure. Bella will come though."

They both nodded. I turned to head upstairs, so I could watch my Bella sleep, when I heard Emmett yell.

"ROSE!!!! WE NEED TO DO IT NOW!! I"VE ONLY GOT LIKE, 4 HOURS UNTIL TOMMORROW!!!"

Emmett sprinted up the stairs into his bedroom. Poor Emmett. He was probably the most screwed up out of all of us. Except for Bella maybe…

Jasper ran upstairs, probably to get some reading in.

"_Only 3 hours, 552 minutes, and 17 seconds till tomorrow!!" _He thought frantically.

I was waiting to see how long it took them to find their possessions missing. I had to get some form of revenge, and when Alice saw Esme wouldn't let me kill them, I took the time to take Emmett's "Hot Cd's" (these were songs he played when him and Rose…." ). I took Jasper's war flags, a possession he treasured deeply.

As I walked into my room, to see Bella, I heard "EDWARD!!!!" yelled from all throughout the house. I think they found out what was missing.

I smiled. Things may not be normal at the Cullen house, but that was okay. I had Bella, who made _me_ happy.

I groaned. "EMMETT!!! COULD YOU PLEASE STOP HUMMING, TO SEXY FOR MY SHIRT??"

Poor Emmett.

** I Don't know if I'm gonna addd another chapter in Bella's POV... should I? Let me know**


	10. Chapter 10

Bella's POV

I was awakened by the sound of Emmett and Jasper screaming "EDWARD!!". I was almost afraid to know what was going on with those three. I was extremely scared that Edward might actually kill Emmett and Jasper. I lay on the bed though, unsure of what to do. At that moment, I heard Edward yell, "EMMETT, COULD YOU PLEASE STOP HUMMING TOO SEXY FOR MY SHIRT??"

I sighed, getting up from Edward's bed. At least Edward hadn't killed them yet. Esme probably won't allow him though, seeing as they are her sons. Well not _technically. _

"Edward?" I mumbled groggily, still tired from the day's events.

Edward ran up the stairs, his face concerned.

"Bella, love, what are you doing up at two in the morning? Are you having bad dreams love?"

I laughed. Edward would assume the worst, not the obvious.

"No well, I just heard you yelling at Emmett and thought maybe something was going on…"

Edward grimaced. "Yes, well, I'll tell you another time. Off to bed now, Bella. _You_ need sleep."

I frowned. " I can't sleep anymore. Can I, umm, talk to Emmett and Jasper?"

Edward frowned. "They are kind of, umm…. Busy right now. In the morning, okay love?"

I sighed. I was tired… "Okay Edward. Well you stay?" His angel's face turned confused.

"I mean, while I sleep. I don't want to be alone." I added that last part in a whisper, embarrassed.

Edward's face lit up. He loved when I asked him to stay, and I knew he also liked listening to me talk.

"Of course Bella. I'll hold on to you the whole time, if it keeps you happy and safe."

I smiled. We walked, hand in hand, back to the bed. I lied down, and then curled up into Edward's cold, solid chest. He tucked my face under his head, but not before he kissed my hair.

"Sleep well my Bella. I love you forever and always."

I closed my eyes and mumbled a "Goodnight Edward", before drifting off.

I opened my eyes, to see the sun streaming in. Edward's face though, was the first thing I encountered.

"Good morning sweetheart. Did you sleep well?", Edward asked.

I stretched, and then sighed. "Yeah, but I had a bad dream. You left me…"

Edward's gorgeous face turned pained. I felt so guilty for causing him pain, so I spoke quickly.

"I know that you would never do that of course. I know that you love me." I smiled at the end part.

Edward's face was more smoothed out now, but I still saw the pain in his eyes. He would never forgive himself. I tried to enlighten the mood.

"Breakfast time?" I asked.

Edward grinned my favorite crooked smile.

"Breakfast time for the _human_ you mean? Why yes, it is."

I smiled at his correction. I was about to get up when Edward scooped me up in his arms, like I weighed ten pounds instead of _110. _

"Edward!" I screeched. "I can walk on my own thank you!" I complained.

He laughed. "I know, love, but this is fun for the both of us."

He ran down the stairs at an inhuman speed, and set me down on the counter.

"Damn." He muttered. Edward wheeled around to face me.

"Bella, love, I have to run to the store to buy you some cereal and milk. Emmett must have eaten it all."

I was…. _confused._ "Umm, Edward, vampires don't eat, right?"

He sighed and exasperated sigh. "No we don't. " When he saw my confused look, he spoke again. "Emmett is, different. But I'll be back in a couple minutes, okay? Be safe."

Edward ran through the backdoor, leaving me alone in the kitchen. I took this as the perfect opportunity to find Emmett and Jasper, but before I could move, they stood in front of me.

"Hi Bella.", Emmett said sheepishly.

I sighed. How did they know I was going to find them? What were they going to say?

Jasper frowned.

"Bella, why do you always turn disappointed, fearful and scared when we are around you?"

I sighed, again. Of course Jasper would feel my fear…

I took a deep breath. "Well, I know you hate me, so I figure-"

I was cut off by them laughing.

"Bella? You think we hate you?" ,Emmett said in-between laughs.

They immediately stopped laughing when they saw the seriousness on my face.

" Bella," Jasper started quietly, " WE don't hate you. We love you a lot."

I was confused, for the second time this morning.

"Then why did you try to kill me?" I questioned, my voice turning accusing.

Emmett spoke this time. "We weren't trying to kill you. We were taking you to New York for the week. I guess we should've told you…"

I was the one to laugh this time. "Well, if you just told me that, I would've come easily. I really appreciate what you were _trying_ to do."

Their faces broke into a smile.

Emmett pulled me into a tight hug. Jasper hugged me too, not as tightly, as soon as Emmett put me down.

"Love you guys." I said.

Jasper smiled, obviously feeling the love and happiness coming off of me.

"We love you too Bells."

I then remembered something. "Oh guys? What did Edward do to you last night? I heard you two yelling at him…"

Emmett and Jasper's faces turned dark. "Edward took my Hot Cd's and Jasper flags." Jasper said coldly.

I assumed that these were prized possessions. I then thought aloud.

"Emmett, what are "Hot CD's?"

Emmett grinned wickedly; "I have them on the computer. I could play them for you if you want…"

Jasper's face turned disgusted. "NO!! DO YOU HOW ANGRY EDWARD WOULD BE? DO YOU WANT TO DIE?", he yelled.

Emmett grinned and then ran upstairs, and was back in the kitchen before I could even blink.

He put a box of cereal in the cupboard, then out the milk back in the fridge.

"Edward needed to leave." , he simply said.

Jasper sat down on the sofa, turned on the television and started watching soccer. Emmet started singing, "I'm in Miami Trick".

I laughed. Seems like things were back to normal, until the next babysitting job at least…

**THIS IS THE END!!! I will be writing another fanfic soon though. Hoped you enjoyed!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Well here we are. I know I said this fanfic was finished, but a lot of people have asked me to continue. So, I'm going to try to because I've got lots of ideas.**

**Bella's POV**

It has been exactly seven days since I was held "hostage" by Emmett and Jasper.

But of course, they were really trying to give me a surprise trip to New York, so I can't be angry.

And then with the fact that I ran away and was found y some sadistic vampires, I can't really blame them.

Right now, I happened to be sharing the loveseat in the Cullen's living room with the most beautiful, handsome, angel like vampire in the world. Sounds perfect right?

"I'm tired of watching CNN Edward. Can't we do something else?" I complained.

Edward sighed. Apparently, he thought watching TV with your girlfriend was a very human to do.

"I suppose we could do something else….." he trailed off.

I was about to ask him what when I noticed he was staring at my neck.

" Edward…?" I asked cautiously.

He snapped out of his trance. I just realized his eyes were pitch black.

"Edward!" I heard Alice cry from upstairs

"Yes, Alice?" He asked in a quite composed voice, considering he was still staring at my neck, just not as noticeably.

"I think I need to hunt, and I was wondering if you would like to join me?" Alice asked in a casual, yet authoritive voice.

"Yes," Edward murmured, "Yes, I should hunt. Bella, will you be okay without me for a while?"

_No. I want you with me…_ I thought, but knew Edward's thirst was dangerous towards me.

"Yeah. I'll be fine. I'll watch CNN or something."

In spite of himself, Edward flashed my favorite crooked smile toward me.

"Be safe," he whispered and before I could turn around to protest, he and Alice were gone.

**Emmett's POV**

I was bored.

It was yet another rainy day in Forks, and beacuase Japer and I were so bored, we decided to play baseball in the rain. No one else wanted to join us, though. Rosalie didn't want to get wet, Alice was shopping online, which n one would dare take her away from, Esme was cooking Bella an extravagant lunch, Carlisle was at work, and Edward was with none other than Bella.

"Em, maybe we should go inside. This is getting boring," Japer suggested.

I sighed. I was only fun whipping a ball at your un-human brother when he didn't expect it.

"Yeah, okay. Help me put this stuff back in the shed, or Esme will yell at us again."

We were starting to collect the bases and bats at a human speed when Alice and Edward came running outside.

I studied Edward's face and saw that his eyes were the colour of coal.

"Whoah. Eddy, man, you might wanna go hunting, cause your eyes are _black!_"

Jasper hit me in the back of the head with the baseball bat.

"No really Emmett! Edward's just fine, he's not going to eat his girlfriend or anything," Alice retorted.

Rosalie ran out the door just seconds later.

"Hey babe," I greeted.

Rosalie turned her perfect head toward me and glared.

"I am so damn bored. I'm coming hunting," she stated.

"But babe, I asked if you wanted to play baseball with us!"

Rosalie responded by growling.

"Let's go!" Alice sang.

"See you guys later," Edward said rather glumly. He and Rosalie didn't always get along the best.

After they ran off, we picked up all of the equipment and ran inside. It was pouring buckets now.

Bella was watching some black and white movie, and I smelt human food.

I decided to run over to Bella, but apparently she didn't hear me.

"AHHHH! HOLY CRAP EMMETT!" Bella screamed.

In the process of scaring Bella, she had sent the plate of lasagna flying all over the white leather couch.

Jasper and I burst out laughing, but immediately stopped at the sight of Esme running in.

"Oh damn," I heard Bella whisper.

"Esme, I am so sorry, I'll clean it up.. .oh God… I'll pay you back," Bella blubbered.

Esme hard face softened.

"Oh, Bella, it's okay. It should wipe off if I clean it up now. How about you bring your plate to the kitchen?"

Bella's pale face had turned red with embarrassment as she stalked off toward the kitchen. Japer and I followed.

"Everything's so much more exciting with you around Bella," Japer exclaimed.

Bella turned around from the sink to glare at us.

"And everything is so much more masochistic with you two around," she retorted.

Jasper and I grinned full on at Bella.

"Damn right it is," Jasper replied.

Bella sighed and plopped into a chair. At that same moment, the phone rang. Jasper and I were fighting to get to the phone, to see who would pick it up, but to our amazement, Bella had crawled underneath us and made it to the phone first. She had a full blown smirk on her face as she picked up the phone.

"Cullen residence," she said.

"Oh, hey Carlisle. Yeah, yeah. No they went hunting. Well, Edward was staring at my neck."

Carlisle said something that caused Bella's face to go beet red.

"Uh-hum. Well, then, yes. She's… ummm… cleaning. Well, of course I'll tell her. Okay, goodbye."

Bella hung up the phone.

"Esme?" Bella called quietly, and Esme came running in.

"Yes, Bella dear?"

"Carlisle said the banquet was changed to this afternoon, so he would be coming to pick you up in five minutes."

"OH! Well, I have to change! Where's Alice when you need her?" With that, she dashed up the stairs.

"Em," Jasper whispered to low for Bella to hear.

I turned to Jasper, and he was grinning.

Bella turned to face us and shrunk back, after seeing our crazy grins.

"What?" she questioned shakily.

Bella would be alone with us for a day.

This would be fun, family bonding.


	12. Chapter 12

**Well hiya! I know, I haven't updated in forever, but I was conjuring up ideas! Eeek, don't give me heck please! I'm on March Break, so I plan to update quite a bit. Love you all!!!**

**Bella's POV**

Damn the hospital and its stupid banquets.

Damn stupid vampires, and rain, and well- damn Forks.

Carlisle had called to say that the Hospital's Charity Banquet- which in Seattle just to let you know, a couple of hours away- had been changed to this afternoon, rather than this evening. It was being held for two days. Edward, Alice, and Rosalie were all supposed to be home, but after little, episode perhaps, I was stuck with the two dumbest, most idiotic, creepy emotion controlling, unnaturally large- well in one case- vampires. They would be gone for a couple of days.

And of course, Charlie still wasn't home, and wouldn't be for another week. But then of course, because God feels the need to inflict danger and pain upon my life, he would be staying an extra week because there happened to be a fishing convention. Yes, life doesn't get more exciting then fish.

So I was stuck.

My previous experiences alone with Emmett and Jasper resulted in me almost being killed, but it's all okay now.

Esme came dashing down the stairs at vampire speed; apply blush and putting in her earrings.

"Will you three be okay alone?" she questioned in a concerned voice.

We all shook are heads, signaling a silent yes.

Esme sighed in relief. "Good. Emmett, Jasper, I know you two can be responsible, though it does require effort. Now, remember to fed Bella, there lots of recipes in the cupboard. Bella, if they forget to feed you, fix yourself something. Feel free to attempt to restrain them from any stupid ideas. And you two, if I find out you terrorized any citizens or if the police department comes here," she paused to glare at them, "say goodbye to any form of entertainment."

I was silently laughing. Esme sounded so serious. I mean, terrorize the good citizens of Forks…

"Oh! I see Carlisle's car. I love you all. No trouble now, okay?"

Esme kissed us all on the cheek and before I could say bye, she was gone.

My 48 hours began.

**Jasper's POV**

Ah, you got to love Esme's little speeches. Bella had moved over to the couch and was flipping through channels at a dreadfully slow pace. I plopped down on the couch beside her, and Emmett moved to her other side.

"So, what are we going to be doing today?" Emmett asked.

Bella turned to glare at Emmett. "_We_ are going to stay at home and relax and stay out of trouble."

Oh Bella. So naïve.

"Bella, go get out of your pajamas. We're going out," I said in a tone I hoped was reassuring.

"Hm. FINE!" she said curtly, and stormed up the stairs. Huh. She didn't fall.

I turned to face Emmett.

"So, what _are_ we going to do?" I asked in a excited tone.

A slow smile crept up Emmett's face.

"Maybe we could go to Portland?" he suggested.

"No, too boring. What about Italy?" I asked excitedly.

Emmett sighed, and I heard a loud bang upstairs.

"Bella?" I yelled, alarmed.

"Oww- huh? Oh, I just knocked over Alice's bedside table. Sorry," she called and I could tell she was embarrassed.

Emmett was laughing very hard, and I was trying to figure out how Bella did that- but I left it.

"Oh, okay. Be careful," I called back.

Emmett and I resumed our conversation.

"No, not Italy, let's try to stay inside of the U.S."

We turned our heads towards the stairs, after hearing Bella move there. She looked quite nice in Alice's clothes. And I could see she put on a low pair of heels. Alice probably left only heels for her. Oh, my lovely wife.

"I'm ready for whatever we're doing." She replied.

"Well, some on then, we're gonna drive around until we come up with something. I'll go get the car," Emmett replied.

"Alright," Bella said cheerfully. She started walking down the stairs, carefully gripping the railing, and I decided rather than rushing to carry her, to speed up this whole process, to let her walk on her own. One step down, two steps down, three steps down…

And then I saw it. Bella had let go of the railing obviously confident she wouldn't fall, and her heel caught at an odd angle under the step.

And then she was tumbling.

"BELLA!!" I yelled.


	13. Chapter 13

**Uh sorry if you were expecting this to be a chapter.**

**I forgot to update my little story description and just to inform you:**

_**THE STORY IS SO NOT FINSIHED!!!!!!**_

I've gotten like a billion messages and reviews saying basically: "What the hell? Why are you ending it like that???"

So- I'm not done.

Oh and um I'm thirteen people. I'm not some like amazing author here so chill out about being like "the writings sloppy!!"

Oh and I always love it when people give me ideas. Update soon!

Kirsten a.k.a Edward loves Lamb

3


	14. Chapter 14

**Well hello my dears! Hope you like this chapter. In a new POV! Oh and about my little rant before… sorry if I like offended anyone or made anyone be like whoa she's a drama queen- I was just having a bad day. I've also received a couple of reviews just telling me that the characters personalities are not right, like in Stephanie Meyer's book. I totally understand that and I think I haven't really got down they're moods or traits yet, so please forgive me if they do some unlikely stuff. I've also had people saying that Emmett should be a bit crazier… **_**I like it!!!!**_** So, here's my attempt at getting in to the characters head, and following their personalities. I'm really angry at myself because I wrote a really good chapter… and forgot to save it. So, here it goes. Enjoy!**

**Emmett's POV**

I was pondering.

That really didn't happen a lot.

I mean sure, I thought about ways to prank people, and what the best strategy to use during a video game.

Now, I was just pondering on which car would be the most fun to drive around. Right now it was between the Vanquish and the Jeep. I thought about it for another 14 seconds, and then stepped inside the Vanquish. Bella would ramble on about _"unnecessary objects"_, and Alice would probably have a vision of me driving 180km an hour around Forks, which would cause Edward to call me and yell something like, "_Bella is a fragile human and very danger prone. You know how careless you can be, Emmett."_

You know what I would say? Screw you, Eddie boy.

I quickly pulled the car out into the driveway, and waited for another couple of seconds. Where were these two? I just stepped out of the car when I heard a large crash and someone, probably Jasper, - unless there's a psycho killer in our house, in which case, _sweet_- yelled "BELLA!" I ran inside the house quickly and saw a very bloody and pale Bella in Jasper's arms. I was greeted with the smell of blood, and held my breath, as it smelled so good.

"What the hell happened?" I asked in a rush, while running to the kitchen to find a towel to clean up Bella.

"I- she- fell down the stairs and I tried to catch her but she already fell down like five stairs- I mean, shit, Edward's gonna kill me! Emmett could you please hold Bella, I need to control myself," he added in a strained voice.

I sighed. Jasper was trying his best not to breathe, but I knew that Bella's blood spilled in front of him was tempting. I was still searching for this cloth, and was having some difficulties, as I'm never in the kitchen.

I finally found the God damn cloth, and ran back to the living room as fast as I could, and immediately felt a sense of calm travel through me, probably because Jasper was trying to calm himself. I picked up Bella from his arms, and was still holding my breath. Bella appeared to be breathing, but was still unconscious. I could still hear her little heart beating though, but it seemed rather slow. God, she looked little a freaking zombie. Or maybe someone form of those Repo movies. Hah, Bella's a zombie!

Jasper had moved by the window, and I could see his eyes were closed, and his was still not breathing.

"Jasper, its Bella," I said quietly, hoping this would help him see that this was our sister, not _prey._

I saw Jasper slowly breathe through his nose, and then heard him sigh.

I felt something stir in my arms.

"Whoa- huh? What happened?" Bella asked in a rather confused voice, while blinking her eyes.

Jasper ran over to the stairs, once again holding his breath and we both were leaning over Bella.

"Bella? You fell down the stairs, and I tried to catch you, but you had already fallen a couple of steps. Are you okay? Well, of course you're not. We need to get you to a hospital. You look like you have a cut in your head," Jasper said in a rush. I would be surprised if Bella caught that. Bella tried to sit up, but I very gently pushed her down.

She sighed, and I wasn't sure if it was at Jasper's statement, or my rejection of her getting up.

"The stairs? Huh, I thought I was walking okay," she paused to frown. "I'm fine, really. Head wounds always bleed more. And, uh, no hospitals. I mean it. Can't you just take me to Carlisle's little lab, or mini-hospital, or whatever the heck you call it? Please," she added in a whisper, but her voice was so slurred, I had a hard time following her.

I laughed at her logic. "Do you have a medical degree we don't know about? Bella, you need a hospital, you look like a frigin' zombie," I said.

Bella put on a stern face, but I could see she was exhausted.

Jasper looked slightly relieved and I could still feel calm pulsing through me, sue to his so called "gift."

"I guess I could call Carlisle. Maybe he could come home," He started.

Bella looked alarmed. "No! No, Carlisle, I don't want Edward to know. And he's at a banquet. You two are vampires, right? And Carlisle has equipment here, and medical books, with diagrams. You two can sew me up, I trust you," she exclaimed.

God, how damn hard did the girl hit her head?

Jasper and I were about to protest, when the phone rang throughout the house, causing Bella to jump. I silently laughed, while Jasper ran off to answer the phone. He ran back over a second later, also carrying a new wet towel, and pressed it to Bella's head.

"Hello? Oh, hi sweetheart. No, everything's fine. You had a vision of what? No, she's fine. You know that they're subjective. Fine. Do you want to talk to her? She's right here," he said angrily.

I helped Bella sit up in my lap, supporting most of her weight. She swayed slightly, but then took the phone from Jasper. She took a deep breath, and then began in a rather normal tone.

"Hello, Alice. No, I'm fine. Why, what did you see?" she asked in a confused voice. "Oh, well I'm fine. We're just playing hide and seek. Well, we were playing," she added in a rush. "Okay, I'll call you. Oh, uh, no, we're going out for lunch. Yea, okay, she you… when? Oh Sunday," she said, that meant we had two days to prepare a story. "Alright. Bye Alice."

Bella handed the phone back to Jasper, and I watched as she slumped over in my arms.

"Okay, we'll _try _to treat you here. Up we go," I said in defeat, while taking her in my arms.

As walked up the stairs, I noticed Jasper was breathing again. I smiled to myself, before preparing to play doctor.


	15. Chapter 15

**Well I'm so happy! 64 reviews!!! Let's get it up to 70… please?? Here it is, let me know what you think.**

**Jasper's POV**

Alice had called, and after we assured her that we were all fine at home, and there was no mangled Bella, we had decided that maybe we would try to treat Bella at home. I mean, she did have a point, we were vampires. It couldn't be too hard to stitch her up. And, I was still holding my breath, and tried to focus on Bella. Focus on the fact that she is my little sister, and Edward's girlfriend.

Emmett ran Bella into Carlisle's so called "lab", which had suddenly appeared after Edward got serious with Bella. I'm guessing Alice had seen we might need to use it.

Emmett placed Bella on the metal table, which was very machosistic in a way, which I had loosely covered with a sheet. Bella was very nervous and stressed, so I sent some waves of calm at her.

"Right. We need to assess your injuries, I think," I said in a serious voice.

Bella managed to pull a weak smile. "Okay. But are you okay Jasper?" she asked in a concerned voice.

Was I okay…?Oh. She was talking about the blood.

I smiled, for her sake. "Yes, I'm alright Bella. Just not breathing, that's all."

I felt relief roll off of Bella, and I couldn't tell if it was for herself or me. Bella took a deep breath, trying to relax. I sent some waves of calm at her, trying to help. She smiled weakly, obviously feeling my efforts. Emmett, who had apparently left the room for a short time, appeared beside me, decked out in scrubs. I felt Bella, tense up. Obviously, this reminded her of a hospital.

"Dr. Emmett is in the house," he said in a deep voice. I sighed.

Bella, tried to sit up, but I gently pushed her back down, ignoring the blood that had dried on her shoulder.

"Okay, Bella. You look paler than normal, and are still bleeding. I think that we should start and IV, to get your blood count up," I said in a catious voice. Edward had previously mentioned that trying to get Bella to get a flu shot was like the Holocaust.

Her face pinched up. Emmett was prodding through her head, and Bella winced.

"IV's? Like, needles?" she asked in a tense voice.

I slowly nodded. I moved to the closet, and searched for an IV start kit. When I found it, I frowned. It looked quite gruesome.

"Hey Em, find a book that tells you how to put in an IV," I mumbled from the closet. I could hear Bella's heart slow, not rapidly, but still enough to concern me.

I walked back over to Bella, and found Emmett holding a book open.

"Alright, how to put in an IV line. Tie the rubber band thing-"

I turned to face him with a ridiculous expression.

"I refuse to believe that a medical book says rubber band thing. I believe it's called a tourniquet maybe?"

Emmett mood became less excited. "Yeah, whatever. You're just not cool," he pouted.

I rummaged around in the IV kit, until I found a thin rubber blue band.

I tied it to Bella's arm, and was about to relax her when the phone rang.

I knew the number before I picked it up.


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I love the reviews! Keep them coming guys!**

**Alice's POV**

_Emmett rushed up the stairs holding a rather bloody Bella. He places her on a table while Jasper looks for an IV start kit._

Thank god Edward wasn't nearby or else he would have had a panic attack. What kind of vision was this? I had to call and see if she was alright, before Edward came back, and tore down the whole forest. I abandoned my struggling deer, and stood upright.

I called the house, hoping someone would pick up.

_Ring, ring, ring._

_Ring, ring, ring._

_Ring, ring…_ "Hello? Alice dear?" I immediately recognized Jasper's voice, but it was not in its normal state of clam, rather frantic.

"Yes, Jasper. Now I have about one minute before Edward returns from eating his bear. I had a vision of Bella, except she was covered in blood. Again. Two visions don't happen like that for no reason. Explain, now," I added sternly.

"Well we were all heading out and Bella dressed up in your clothes and she put on a pair of high heels- except they weren't high maybe like an _inch_ off the ground- but the she fell down the stairs! She refused to go to a hospital so we're trying to fix her now, " he finished quickly, and I heard him take deep unnecessary breaths.

Okay, his story was believable and typically Bella. I wonder what shoes she wore…? I managed to focus myself just long enough to say, "If this doesn't work, you can tell Edward. I've gotta to go, please solve this problem. Immediately."

**Jasper's POV**

Alice was very scary when she wanted to be, and I could tell just from her voice on the phone that she was angry, but also worried. I assumed this was for Bella, because at this point if Edward came home and tried to kill me, she would probably watch- until he became serious.

Bella seemed to be trying to hold on to consciousness. I could see that. She was in pain and was trying to be brave. Martyr.

Emmett was rummaging around , trying to be useful. I went over to kneel beside Bella. The sheet underneath her was becoming red…

"Bella, try to relax okay?" I asked as gently as I could.

I tried to get a firm grip on my emotions and focused on Bella sleeping.

She was out before her head hit the table.

**I know short but forgive me please!**


	17. Chapter 17

**I really am sorry I haven't updated in a while! I know you must be angry, but I mean if you still wanted to review I wouldn't object of course…:p**

**Emmett's POV**

Thank God for Jasper's talents. Bella was rapidly losing blood, so we needed to work fast. The now unconscious Bella was curled up on the table and I was currently digging out supplies that could be of any help. We had at least a dozen of Carlisle's medical books strewn across the room, and we hoped we would be able to understand them.

We had delayed putting in an IV because of Alice's phone call, but we both knew it couldn't wait any longer.

I had noticed that Jasper was holding his breath, and though I wish I could say I wasn't too, that would be a lie. Bella's blood was already irresistible, and the fact of it was on the staircase and on the table, made it difficult to resist.

While I was lost in my thoughts, and searching for something to stitch up Bella with, I saw that Jasper had tackled the task of putting in an IV. I must admit, he did have more control than we all estimated him too.

"Okay, you need to anesthetize the cut on her forehead, just to be safe, in case Bella wakes up…" he trailed off frowning.

This caused me to panic. "But she _won't _ wake up, will she Jasper? How do you think Bella would react if she saw we were trying to sew her freakin' forehead shut?"

Jasper seemed to consider this for a moment before closing his eyes tightly.

"Dude, what are you doing? Are you trying to be like Eddie and read her mind? Ooh! Try me!" I exclaimed excited by the prospect of having two mind reading brothers.

Jasper rolled his eyes, and continued to work as though nothing happened. I was prepared to start to put stitches in Bella's forehead, seeing as that was the main problem. Jasper had attached a bag of blood to Bella's IV, to replenish what she had lost.

That was when Jasper's eyes changed.

Earlier today, a subtle hint of black had been noticeable, meaning that he'd need to hunt soon.

Now they were pitch black. And Jasper was staring intently at Bella in a predatory way.

"Jasper? You okay? Want me to take over?" I asked cautiously, moving slowly towards Bella.

Jasper immediately saw me move close to him and Bella, and picked her, pressing her to his chest. Bella, merely shifted in his arms, unaware of what was going on. He growled and went back to staring at the blood flowing out of Bella's wound.

The door burst open, and I heard an enraged growl.


End file.
